


Niezdrowa ciekawość

by kruk



Series: Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków! [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych, wspomniany Baal Chanan, wspomniany Drago Gamerin, wspomniany Lucyfer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litiel, tuż przed bitwą przeciw Siewcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezdrowa ciekawość

Litiel dotąd tylko kilka razy w życiu przekroczył granice wyższych kregów Królestwa Niebieskiego - zawsze nielegalnie i wyłącznie na rozkaz swych przełożonych. Mógł być komandosem z elitarnej jednostki Harap Serapel, lecz nie był na tyle szalony, by szukać brutalnej śmierci w miejscu, w którym roiło się od Synów Gehenny. A znał wielu szaleńców co dla czystej zabawy zapuszczali się w głąb Nieba i wracali z zakrwawionymi emblementami ich śmiertelnych wrogów. Znał też takich, co nigdy już nie powrócili.  
Dotąd nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu współpracować z Szeolitami. Od wieków zabijał ich na polach bitew i na powolnych torturach --

_lubił metaliczny zapach krwi, która broczyła z pokaleczonego ciała i barwiła wszystko pięknym szkarłatem. Delektował się dźwiękiem łamanych kości i krzykiem jego wrogów, którzy nawet w obliczu niewyobrażalnego cierpienia - i strachu - przeklinali go na tysiące sposobów, nim w końcu skonali. A czasem umierali przez wiele tygodni, bo taki miał kaprys._

_Jak każdy prawdziwy Kruk, Litiel wiedział jak zrywać skórę z zakrwawionego, okaleczonego ciała, by móc zanieść wytatuowany, szeolicki emblemant swemu przełożonemu. Przez lata wzbogacił się na trupach Synów Gehenny_ \-- i był z tego dumny.

Bycie Krukiem zobowiązywało do pogardy dla życia i śmierci, nie ważne czy cudzego czy własnego, lecz mimo tego Litiel lubił być _żywy_. Nie bał się podejmować ryzyka ani tym bardziej rzucać się w wir krwawej walki, i chciał, aby tak pozostało najdłużej jak się da. Co, przy nadchodzącej bitwie przeciw Antykreatorowi, mogło okazać się płonnym życzeniem.

_Okoliczna przestrzeń jednego z wyższych kręgów Nieba ociekała żywymi kolorami. Tutejsze słońce wydawało się lśnić złotem, gdy w Głębi mieniło się zropiałą krwią. Kwiaty przesycały powietrze swym wonnym zapachem, zielona trawa lekko powiewała na wietrze, a Litielowi chciało się rzygać na widok tej bajkowej otoczki terenu, który niebawem stanie się polem okrutnej bitwy._

_Pomimo wczesnej godziny, pogoda była wyborna w przeciwieństwie do nastrojów anielskich żołnierzy. Nie tylko wisiała nad nimi groźba nadejścia Antykreatora, lecz teraz święta ziemia ich królestwa została skalana obecnością głębiańskiej armii. Pełne grozy i nienawiści twarze aniołów poprawiały paskudny humor Litiela gdy, tak jak każdy inny Kruk zdatny do walki, znalazł się na terenie Nieba. I nie jako wróg, a sojusznik. Litiel wiedział, że nie był osamotniony w swej pogardzie dla aniołów, jednak to co groziło wszechświatu przerastało ich wszystkich. Sojusz był tylko oznaką desperacji._

Oddziały Harap Serapel przybyły wraz z prywatnymi kontygentami Lucyfera, by zminimalizować falę paniki, jaką wywoływał widok ich czarnych mundurów. Większość skrzydlatych miała wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, aby nie zbliżać się do Kruków Śmierci, lecz pomimo strachu co rusz ktoś rzucał im ukradkowe spojrzenie. Spojrzenia pełne pogardy lub lęku ani nie dziwiły demona, ani go w żaden sposób nie dotykały - każdy ze śmiałków szybko spuszczał wzrok i truchlał, gdy tylko któryś z Kruków zwrócił na niego swą uwagę. 

Litiel beznamiętnie przyglądał się otaczającym go aniołom. Większość z nich nawet nie przypominała żołnierzy - widać to było w ich niepewnej postawie, w trudności z jaką podnosili oręż, w oczach pełnych trwogi. Ale jeśli Niebo chciało zrobić z niewyszkolonych cywili mięso armatnie, jemu to było bez różnicy. Jako Kruk Śmierci zamierzał troszczyć się tylko o swoich braci z oddziału i, przede wszystkim, o siebie.

Nie powinien być tu, na terenie Nieba ani nawet pośród swych towarzyszy. Odniesione rany w ostatniej misji były zbyt dotkliwe, lecz jeśli nadchodząca bitwa miała decydować o końcu świata, żadna siła nie odwiodłaby go od walki. Jeśli miał zginąć, chciał polec pośród swych kruczych braci, drwiąc z życia i śmierci do ostatniego tchu. Zwłaszcza gdy sam Baal Chaanan - najwyższy dowódca - odpowiedział na wezwanie Lucyfera i osobiście ruszył na czele wszystkich swych oddziałów. A to już świadczyło o powadze sytuacji.

Wbrew rozsądkowi, Litiel wypatrywał w anielskim tłumie znajomych mundurów niebiańskich komandosów. Wiedział, że ci stacjonują po drugiej stronie wspólnego obozu - po masakrze w lesie Teratela nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciał, aby przed bitwą ich jednostki miały jakikolwiek kontakt ze sobą - a jednak jakaś część niego była ciekawa, czy Drago Gamerin także będzie walczyć w nadchodzącej bitwie. Wywiad Azazela doniósł, że Szeolita nie tylko powrócił do swych przełożonych z prawdziwą wersją wydarzeń ostatniej misji, ale jeszcze w międzyczasie odnalazł skradzioną Ksiegę Razjela - ponoć w towarzystwie zwykłej anielicy od zasmarkanych bachorów i, jeśli wierzyć Azazelowi, z pomocą Głębianina. Tego każdy Kruk by zabił za konszakty z Szeolitami, lecz Litiel dziwnie nie czuł nienawiści do niego. Być może w jakiś sposób radowała go myśl, że jednak Głębia miała swój udział w odzyskaniu tego przeklętego przedmiotu, dla którego zginął jego oddział - a może po prostu taka znajomość między Drago, a Głębianinem pasowała mu do wizerunku Szeolity. Gamerin zrobił na nim spore wrażenie, tyle mógł przyznać bez poczucia winy. Nie samymi umiejętnościami, co raczej upartością i charakterem. 

W swoim meldunku dla przełożonych nie pominął żadnego najmniejszego szczegółu - opowiedział o przygotowaniach do misji, o zasadce, o kalekim Szeolicie, o tym jak spłacił swój dług wobec niego i jak dotarł z powrotem do Otchłani. Oprócz najwyższych rangą oficerów Harap Serapel obecny był także sam władca Głębi. Pierwszy raz w życiu Litiel widział go na własne oczy z tak bliska. 

Baal Chanan i jego najbliżsi towarzysze przyjęli wieści o porażce w beznamiętnym milczeniu, choć Litiel wyczuwał kryjącą się złość w ich oczach oraz zamaskowany gniew w ich słowach. Tylko zimne, szare oczy cesarza Piekła wyrażały jakikolwiek smutek nad losem poległych. A przecież Kruki uchodzili za psychopatów i skurwieli, za którymi nikt, poza ich towarzyszami, nie tęsknił ani nie nosił żałoby. Litiel był przytłoczony tym widokiem i niezbyt wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Więc nie myślał o smutnych oczach Lucyfera --

_bo inaczej musiałby zastanawiać się, jakby jego życie ułożyłoby się, gdyby nie dołączył do Kruków, gdyby wyrzekł się Mroku zaległego w jego sercu. Być może, gdyby był tylko zwykłym żołnierzem służącym w oddziałach Lucyfera, mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić z Synem Gehenny. Ale nim nie był, a Kruk i Szeolita nie mogą być przyjaciółmi. Więc o tym nie myślał, bo bycie Krukiem było jedynym życiem jakiego pragnął._

Nawet kiedy nieustannie w tłumie aniołów szukał znajomej twarzy Szeolity - była to tylko niezdrowa ciekawość, nic więcej.


End file.
